The device of this invention relates to games and more particularly relates to ring toss games of the type that can be used both indoors and outdoors.
Ring toss games are well-known in the art and usually consist of one or more rings which are tossed onto a post. Such post may have one or more projecting arms to catch the rings as their central apertures pass over and fall in an encircling relationship to such post and may catch on one of the projecting arms. Many of such games have been patented such as Sas, U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,501 which discloses a device having several projections on a turntable which is centrally suspended and rotates while a player throws a ring with the object of dropping his ring over one of the rotating projections. In Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,563 the post onto which the rings are thrown oscillates back and forth on a hinge member to make it more difficult to throw the rings onto the post. In MIller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,503 there is disclosed means for the support of a ring toss post on a base member for indoor use and one for outdoor use. In Bartle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,513 a post is disclosed having pegs projecting therefrom at a variety of angles with a handle at the top of the post. As the post is jerked around by the player, the rings move along to successive pegs by the post's movements. Other types of ring toss games are disclosed in McConnell, U.S. Pat. No. 793,798; Stockton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,324; Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,642; and Frank, U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,619. In the Frank patent the post has a specially adapted flange at its base to prevent rotation thereof when heavy iron rings are thrown at the post. In McAfee, U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,932 a design for a quoit having a specially designed shape is disclosed.